gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Granger
The Declasse Granger is a 4-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Granger features North American styling, simillar to the eleventh generation Chevrolet Suburban in terms of the front-end, side and rear profile, with subtle design cues of the refreshed model, applied to the front end. The front of the SUV is geometric and designed to create a butch profile. At the base of the front bumper there is a central trim area with elevated rectangles, made from a polymer. Level with the top of the trim and on either side of it, there are circular fog lamps. The main grille and headlight units are located above the protruding front bumper. The main grille has three main horizontal chrome strips, the middle strip bearing the manufacturer emblem. Inset between the three main strips there are thinner horizontal strips. The headlamps have bottom edges in line with the top edge of the bottom main grille strip and top edges in line with the bottom edge of the grille's main top chrome strip. The headlight units feature two main wider sections (split by a continuation of the grille's central chrome strip) and then a thin, tall amber strip out at the edges. The hood features a large elevated area whose boundaries continue the side boundaries of the grille. The sides of the SUV's body illustrate its intention for off-road use. The wheel arches and much of the area between them are elevated from the rest of the body. Above the elevated area the body has no extra formations. The greenhouse area features windows that have thin trim around the edges. The D-pillars are finished with trim however. On the roof there are six longitudinal ridges and a roof rail at either side. The SUV has been seen with high profile tires and split five spoke wheels, similar to those found on the Ruiner. The rear features thin tail light units that sit between the rear windscreen and the protruding rear bumper. The rear light units are split into three sections, being three rectangles positioned one above the other. Performance The Granger is a powerhouse, due to its massive V8 engine and extremely stable 4x4 design, it's best designed for taking, and dishing out, serious punishment. Although lacking in the raw speed of a sports-class vehicle, the Granger has no problem navigating difficult terrain such as mountainous, rocky, or sandy areas, making it ideal for off-road escapes, especially when running from smaller on-road designed vehicles. The Granger is capable of sustaining multiple assaults from head-of collisions and drive-by shootings, while remaining driveable, making it a favorite of the Los Santos Police/Swat team and Park Rangers. Overview Variants There are four non-civilian variants of the Declasse Granger: *The San Andreas Park Ranger uses the Granger as a Park Ranger unit. *The Los Santos County Sheriff's Office use the Sheriff SUV as a unit for special response. *The FIB use unmarked Grangers for services. *The Los Santos Lifeguard use a lifeguard variant as a rescue vehicle on Vespucci Beach. Gallery Declasse SUV XL (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|The Granger. Granger Rear.jpg|GTA V; rear view. Locations GTA V *Sometimes seen at Paleto Bay. GTA Online *Can be found around in the desert miner's quarry. *Occasionally spawns in the graveyard parking lot of the Hill Valley Church in Pacific Bluffs. *Around the area of the RON Alternates Wind Farm safe house *Sometimes around the docks. *Rarely in the city in general. Trivia * The Granger can hold 8 people, 4 can hang off the doors of the car, 4 can be inside the car, The passengers hanging off the doors of the car are able to use their Assault rifles, and MGs while being driven similar to the Roosevelt, making this car excellent for drive by's and assaulting other cars. Care must be taken by the driver of the vehicle when players are hanging off the sides since they can be knocked off easily and killed. *The Granger has an audible "door ajar" chime, which can be heard when the driver door is open, and the engine is running. *The Rancher XL is an SUV also based on the Suburban but an older generation. The Rancher XL could be based on the Chevrolet Blazer to avoid confusion. *The Granger particularly used in GTA V is badged as a "3500LX," referring to the engine series used in the SUV like its real Chevrolet counterpart, which used the V8 engine from the Silverado 2500, as well as poking fun at the vehicle's trim level. In this case, the Granger would be based on a Yukon XL in particular. Cultural references *This is the second SUV in the Grand Theft Auto series to be placed on the same platform as the Cavalcade, similar to the GMT930 platform for the Cadillac Escalade, Chevrolet Suburban and GMC Yukon XL. *The name Granger is a subtle poke at the Suburban, as a Granger is a farmer and the Suburban was originally designed for farmers before becoming a Suburban Cruiser. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse